No me importa
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: [Two-Shot] No te importa ¿verdad?/Entonces... ¿Por qué intentas tan desesperadamente en salvarla? Félix/Bridgette
1. Chapter 1

_No te importa ¿verdad?_

La vocecilla en la cabeza de Félix empezó a hablar.

 _Lo dejaste claro esa vez ¿Lo recuerdas?... como la trataste._

De nuevo esa voz se oía haciendo eco en su cabeza, mientras realizaba la misma pregunta de hace solo segundos.

 _Entonces... ¿Por qué intentas tan desesperadamente en salvarla?_

— ¡Calla! —Grito de la nada Félix, este se sentía un poco culpable por haberla tratado así a Bridgette, siendo ella la única persona que le intentaba hablar y a la única persona que le amaba, pero y ahora que... ¿se atrevía a morir?

 _Ya está muerta ¿Crees que va a revivir? ¿Qué va abrir los ojos por ti? ¿Que llamara por tu nombre?_

De nuevo hablo, inundándole temor.

 _No podrás salvarla._

— ¡Maldita sea! —Exclamo repetidas veces— ¡Calla! ¡Cállate!, ¡no quiero escucharte! —Grito y otra vez vio el rostro de Bridgette tan apacible, mojado y excesivamente frio.

Se acercó y rozo con las yemas de sus dedos suavemente la mejilla helada de ella, esperando que abra los ojos. Entonces otra vez se dispuso a hacer lo que hace segundos antes estaba intentando.

Le hizo respiración boca a boca, pero ella no se dignaba a abrir los ojos.

—Estúpida Bridgette... ¡No te atrevas a morir, después de decirme que me amabas! —Le grito— Abre los ojos, mierda...ábrelos —Le pidió mientras su voz perdía volumen.

Ya no aguantándolo mas, noto como había comenzando a llorar, sus lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y las gotas caían sobre el rostro de Bridgette. Se agarró la cabeza con las dos manos, sintiendo sus cabellos mojados. Su cuerpo húmedo.

Como las anteriores veces, de nuevo puso las manos en su pecho, empezando a hacerle RCP y cuando sus labios se separaban, repetía esas palabras, solo deseando que abra los ojos...

"Me importas Bridgette" "De verdad que lo haces"

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno es un Two-Shot porque quería dejarles el suspenso...muajaja lo sé, soy malvada (?) Si quieren puedo dejarlo así y que sea final abierto, así se ahorran el final trágico que escribí *miradas de odio * okay... en verdad no escribí nada, así que si quieren saber si Bridgette se salvó o no, léanme en la misma hora (?) y en el mismo fandom, que mañana lo publicare, o pasado mañana.

¡Nos leemos! :D


	2. Chapter 2

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Desde que Félix se encontraba abrazando el cuerpo de Bridgette contra su pecho, cerrando los puños fuertemente, mientras apretujaba un poco de su chaqueta negra con sus manos.

Aferrándose.

Sin dejarla ir.

No quería, no aun, quería respirar su aroma, acariciar su cabello. Cerciorándose de lo que siente es real. Que el tacto que esta propinando no es efímero.

Cerró los ojos y Félix se acordó del momento cuando ella le dijo que lo amaba. Ese momento, está grabado en su mente y puede recordar cada una de las palabras hirientes que le dijo a Bridgette al contestar a su confesión.

Frunció el entrecejo, arrepintiéndose por ese suceso. Dejo escapar un suspiro, mientras sentía calor y eso lo ocasionaba estar pegado contra el cuerpo de Bridgette. No obstante él no tenía intenciones de separarse y menos después de intentarlo tanto.

Lagrimas querían salir de nuevo. Sin embargo al cerrar los ojos trato de soportarlo, mientras tanto en su mente, se encargó de musitar su nombre, repitiéndole una y otra vez, ya que no tiene el valor de decirlo en voz alta. No quiere llamarla.

Sin embargo cuanto tiempo había pasado ya, desde que Félix se quedó abrazando a Bridgette, desde que se encuentra en esa posición. Sin importarle su alrededor, olvidándose de todo y viéndola a solo ella.

¿Cuánto?

Demasiado.

Lo suficiente para que Félix se sienta avergonzado al escuchar su nombre siendo musitado por Bridgette.

Sin embargo abrazarla fue acto reflejo, al notar que sus intentos no habían sido en vano, que la había salvado después de todo, que estaba viva. En ese momento donde Bridgette tosió agua, abrió los ojos lentamente y lo llamo por su nombre, no pudo evitar tomarla de los brazos, tirarla hacia él, tomar su nuca con sus manos y apoyarla finalmente contra su pecho.

Mientras tanto Bridgette estaba colorada de pies a cabeza, ese tono carmesí se había instalado en todo su cuerpo desde que Félix la abrazo. Quedándose completamente paralizada. Hasta en un momento pensó que había muerto y estaba en el paraíso. Pero era la mismísima realidad y ahora lo llamaba para comprobarlo.

Félix al escucharla, sabía que tenía que liberarla, no podía quedarse todo el día así, con un sutil sonrojo que se asomó en sus mejillas, se separó lentamente de ella, mientras la aludida, lo miraba con un extraño brillo en su mirada. El giro su rostro pensando en lo que diría.

Sabía que después de eso, Bridgette se pegaría de nuevo como un chicle, lo invitaría a diversos lugares, lo seguiría por todas partes, le hablaría, además que ahora, no podía decir que no le importaba Bridgette, porque lo hace. Sintiéndose un idiota por haberse dado cuenta cuando estuvo a punto de perderla.

¿Por qué la mayoría de las personas se dan cuenta lo que tienen cuando lo pierde? o ¿Darse cuenta de que esa persona era el amor de tu vida cuando está en peligro o a punto de morirse?

Porque cuando ya no lo tienes o te imaginas que será la última vez que la veras, te das cuenta lo tan valioso que era.

Y para Félix, Bridgette lo era, tan valioso que no quería imaginarse una vida sin ella.

* * *

Hola!

No la mate (no soy tan malvada jeje) igual quise dar la impresion en el comienzo que si la mate ¿lo logre? ¿pensaron que habia muerto?

Bueno queria intentar esta escena hace tiempo porque para mi Félix (espero que concuerden conmigo)

Se daria cuenta que quiere a Bridgette o a lo sumo la estima.

1-Si ella lo ignora.

2-Celos.

3-Si ella esta a punto de morir.

Y como las primeras dos las estoy o voy a implementar en el fic "No me odies" (que si quieren pueden leer) jaja dandome a mi misma publicidad =D

Quise implementar la tercera en este fic aparte.

Bueno con esto dicho me despido...

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
